


just right

by C5LOURFUL



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, Other members make a cameo, im a bottom jb enthusiast!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C5LOURFUL/pseuds/C5LOURFUL
Summary: Jinyoung loves Jaebeom's thighs to death.





	just right

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked on fan's which spelling he prefers and he chose jaebeom so i've replaced every jaebum in my dictionary with that now. also this video was the one that enabled me to write this bc i've got such a serious thing for thighs...sobs http://www.vlive.tv/video/39058  
> no beta, so please tell me if i made spelling/grammatical mistakes whee

Jinyoung loves Jaebeom’s thighs to death.

 

They’re lean, having some muscle, but it’s always ridiculously soft to the touch. Jaebeom’s never cared too much about leg day, because they work their legs enough during practice and Jaebeom’s more of the type to work out his upper body.

 

Jaebeom doesn’t make it a point to wear shorts a lot and it drives Jinyoung absolutely crazy when he does. He’s more of a sweatpants person, so Jinyoung  _ really  _ appreciates the times Jaebeom exits the shower wearing a pair of basketball shorts, even if it takes more than a few nudges from Jackson to “get a fucking grip, man”. It’s not like he can help it! Jaebeom’s thighs look like they were personally crafted by the gods, milky and soft, reminiscent of his white cat. Worthy to be praised to the high heavens for.

 

Which is also why Jinyoung’s thankful as hell for their Just right era. It was such a fucking  _ look.  _ Jaebeom’s pushed back hair, his form fitting button ups, and his goddamned shorts. It was as if Jinyoung was having his last supper everyday with how his eyes devoured the sight of Jaebeom’s muscles flexing as he danced, and the way his fat jiggled slightly at every small movement. 

 

(“Get a grip!” Jackson finally elbows him, out of sight from the cameras which were currently focusing on Jaebeom shovelling his face with cake. Jackson looks more worried than annoyed and it’s such a funny expression on him that Jinyoung grins. Jackson’s brows furrow further. “I was trying to call you, like, five times, but you were stoning so hard I thought you went to Nirvana with your eyes open. You- Jinyoung-ah, stop, look at me- you’re too obvious.”)

  
  
  


Sometimes Jinyoung would squeeze it in public, during interviews and whatnot. Jaebeom used to flinch whenever he did so, but now he’s so used to it that he just lets Jinyoung be. Jinyoung would never admit that he’s making use of that fact, not only because it sounds really bad, but also because he’d probably be banned from sex for a whole month if Jaebeom knew of it.

 

Jinyoung would let his palm spread as wide as possible, then smoothly drag it onto Jaebeom’s thigh, shamelessly kneading the flesh like his cats would, just with more ulterior motives and the lack of cat ears and tail. No one really comments on it anymore because of how nonchalant Jinyoung is about rubbing his hand against the leader’s thigh in front of more than five other pairs of eyes, and it’s not as explicit as how Jinyoung worships them back at the dorm, so the rest of GOT7 treats it as part and parcel of JJP skinship.

 

There are times when Jaebeom would forfeit every article of clothing except his boxers on a sweltering summer break, and Jinyoung never blames the heat for his parched throat. Jaebeom would be laying on the sofa, head propped up with a pillow and a leg dangling at the side with the other on the headrest, eyes closed with occasional groans of complaint. The sweat beading on his knee would roll down the soft curves of Jaebeom’s inner thigh, disappearing into his cat print boxers. (Those were given by Bambam. It was an offhanded suggestion by Jinyoung himself, almost said as a joke, but Bambam being Bambam bought them anyway- he even has a matching one.)

  
  
  


When Jinyoung caresses the underside of Jaebeom’s thigh in bed, they tense and spread open almost automatically. All it does is make Jinyoung harder, so he continues massaging them evenly, taking in the drawn breaths of the man underneath him. The skin is unbelievably soft, without a trace of any blemishes, and Jinyoung realizes all he wants to do is mark the parts of Jaebeom’s thighs that no one but him could see.

 

When he nips just shy of Jaebeom’s hard and leaking member, Jaebeom gasps and pushes his crotch into Jinyoung’s face, begging for more contact. It’s hot. It’s so hot Jinyoung gives in for a bit, licking a fat stripe up the other’s cock grinning as he hears Jaebeom whine desperately. He’s marked a few good spots that will definitely be seen by the other members if Jaebeom wears just his boxers-

 

“I told you not to leave hickeys lower than that,” Jaebeom pants. His voice is disapproving, but his legs spread impossibly wider for better access, so Jinyoung leaves a kiss on the spot he last sucked as an apology. Then he takes Jaebeom’s entire length into his mouth, keeping his ears open for the drawn groan he releases right after.

 

Even with three fingers inside of his hole, Jinyoung doesn’t forget to use his other hand to rub at Jaebeom’s thigh for him to relax around the intrusion. Jinyoung’s fingers feel hot and wet, and he really can’t wait to get inside of him but he knows Jaebeom’s comfort comes first.

 

“You alright, hyung?” Jinyoung chokes out, completely enamored by the sheer beauty of Jaebeom spread out underneath him, covered in sweat that makes him seem like he’s glowing. It suits Jaebeom well, Jinyoung thinks, that Jaebeom’s likened to an angel. The man could be demonic on stage, but his ear to ear smiles never fail to make Jinyoung’s heart stutter.

 

Jaebeom nods fervently. Jinyoung takes that as cue to remove his slippery fingers from Jaebeom’s hole, thoughts coming to a halt as he inserts his cock into the wet heat. They go slow first, rocking back and forth for a minute until Jaebeom’s mewls turn into moans, Jinyoung pulling both of Jaebeom’s legs over his shoulders to feel them against himself. They go faster then, the bed creaking in protest while the two continue fucking with fervour. 

 

A leg falls from Jinyoung’s shoulder and it brings him back to the sight of Jaebeom, erotic in the way he’s overwhelmed with pleasure with an arched back that displays his nipples right before Jinyoung, both hands busy gripping at the sheets. Jinyoung latches his lips to a nipple, not forgetting the other as a hand flies to pinch at it. The ball of Jaebeom’s foot dig into Jinyoung’s back near painfully, but he’s quickly distracted by a few slaps on his back.

 

“I- I’m,” Jaebeom gasps, “I’m gonna-!”

 

“Me too,” Jinyoung grunts, moves becoming less sharp and more sloppy, but Jaebeom’s moans don’t wane any so Jinyoung knows he’s still doing a good job at giving Jaebeom a mind blowing fuck.

 

It takes a few more thrusts when they come together, Jaebeom spilling his load onto his chest and Jinyoung finishing inside of Jaebeom. Jaebeom’s thighs tremble with overwork, so Jinyoung sets them down gently with a light peck, nosing at them with such affection Jaebeom smacks the top of his head in embarrassment. Of course Jaebeom would be embarrassed by something like that even after they just had sex.

 

Aftercare consists of Jinyoung cleaning Jaebeom up, marvelling at the beautiful marks littered all over his thighs, and lastly a wonderful cuddle session buried under the warmth of the blankets.

 

“Why are you so obsessed with my thighs,” Jaebeom notes rather than asks, tangling his legs with Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung smiles into the crown of Jaebeom’s head, scratching at the base of his neck.

 

“I’m obsessed with every part of you.”

 

Jaebeom keeps his eyes shut, pursing his lips. “That’s an unfair response,” he mumbles. There’s some pink dusting his cheeks, and it reminds Jinyoung of the time Jaebeom dyed his hair pink.

 

Jinyoung just chuckles and pulls Jaebeom into a tighter embrace. He really does love Jaebeom to death.

**Author's Note:**

> the part where jaebeom's eating cake is that one video, yall know what it is


End file.
